Flying Friends
by VideoGameNerd123
Summary: Rainbow Dash and Diddy Kong just hanging out and competing in fun games against each other. Fluff and tickles included!


_**VideoGameNerd123: So, as I just aimlessly check out random fics, I came across some pretty good Sonic/MLP fanfics and I decided to make a crossover of something a bit different than that.**_

**_Diddy Kong belongs to Nintendo._**

**_Rainbow Dash belongs to Hasbro._**

**_I only own the plot._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Ha! Tag, you're it!"

"Oh yeah? Tag, _you're _it!"

In Ponyville, Rainbow Dash and Diddy Kong were playing tag in the sunny blue skies, with Rainbow Dash using her wings and Diddy using his jet pack.

Currently, Diddy was flying as fast as his jetpack could let him as he was now chasing Rainbow. He was just about a few inches away from her, until he got closer and closer...

Then, he tapped Rainbow's back, shouting, "You're it!"

"You ain't getting away from me, Kong!" Rainbow shouted as she quickly flew after Diddy.

Since Rainbow Dash's wings were faster than his jetpack, she quickly caught up with Diddy and tackled him, sending them both to the ground.

"I win," Rainbow commented smugly, in her usual smugness of winning.

"No fair! My jetpack has a few bugs in it!" Diddy retaliated in a complaint tone.

"Whatever!" Rainbow scoffed as she stood up and let Diddy up. "So, what do you wanna do now?"

"Well, I packed us a couple of snacks in my backpack that we can share," Diddy suggested as he took off his backpack and looked inside. There appeared to be two juiceboxes, cherries, and banana-flavored chips inside.

Rainbow felt her stomach grumble, knowing what that meant.

"Heck, I can go for a snack for a bit."

Then, they sat down as Diddy took out the snacks he had brought. He gave Rainbow ten cherries, a strawberry juicebox, and a snack size bag of chips (Which he opened for her, since Rainbow doesn't have hands, just hooves). And he got himself the remaining ten cherries, banana juicebox, and a snack size bag of chips.

Then, the monkey and the mare began to snack on their food.

"You and DK really must love tropical fruits, do you?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah, I mean, they're not only delicious and juicy, but they also increase our strengths. Kinda like how I exercise ff my legs so that I'll be able to keep my reputation as one of the most fastest runners-"

"Okay, I think you're starting to get a little carried away," Rainbow interrupted, waving a hoof around.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"How did you become the fastest flyer out of all the pegasi of Equestria?"

"Well, I don't wanna brag, but..." Rainbow began.

_Oh, boy. Here we go. _Diddy thought to himself in slight annoyance.

"So there I was, in my filly years, I stood at the starting line at a flying race at Flight Camp where I stood alone, against all odds to defend Fluttershy's honor," Dashie continued on with the story as a flashback popped into her head. "I've never flown like_ that _ before! That freedom was unlike anything I've ever felt! The speed, the adrenaline, the wind in my mane... I liked it... a lot! Turns out the only thing I liked more than flying fast... was winning! Most people thought that the Sonic Rainboom was just an old mare's tail. But that day... The day I discovered racing... I proved that the legends were true. I made the impossible happen! And that is pretty much the story. No biggie."

"So, you won the race for those guys to stop making fun of Fluttershy and got your Cutie Mark while at it?" Diddy asked.

"Yes," Dash replied with a face hoof. "I already just told you all that."

"I know. I was just playing around."

They started laughing at the response, and after a few seconds, they regained their composure and threw away their trash.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" Rainbow asked.

"Hm, how about hide and seek?" Diddy suggested with a shrug.

"Eh. Cool with me," Rainbow replied as she lied on the ground, face-flat, and covered eyes as Diddy quickly ran off.

"One... two... three... four... five... six... seven... eight... nine... 10... 11... 12... 13... 14... 15... 16... 17... 18... 19... 20! Ready or not, here I come!"

* * *

Diddy was now somewhere that was far from Rainbow Dash, still looking for a place to hide.

_I gotta hide. Rainbow could be finished counting by now. _He thought to himself.

His only options was a tree, a bush, and an empty stump that seemed to be 20 inches deep into the ground.

Then came the sound of a twig snapping.

Diddy's heart began to pound as he knew it was Rainbow coming closer, so he eventually ran into the bush and stayed quiet.

Rainbow Dash ran to the area of the bush and began to scout around for her simian friend.

Diddy, on the other hand, had other plans. He crouched on all fours and waited for the right time. As Dashie turned around, away from Diddy, he took off, running as fast as he could.

Hearing the sound of running footsteps, Rainbow turned around and saw Diddy running on all fours.

"Hey, you! Get back here!" She yelled as she galloped after Diddy.

Diddy didn't listen as he just kept running, but not without looking behind to see that the blue pegasus was right behind him, startling him into running faster than Rainbow Dash.

Then, Rainbow Dash opened up her wings, flew off the ground, and charged at Diddy, tackling him to the ground once again.

"Not so lucky today, are we?" Rainbow asked teasingly.

"Rainbow Dash, please get off me!" Diddy shouted as he struggled underneath her.

"Not yet! Since you lost, the loser has to suffer during a punishment given," Rainbow commented with a smirk.

Diddy groaned, "Fine, what is it?"

"Are you ticklish?"

Diddy's eyes grew wide and his heart pounded even more after hearing this, but he wanted to not let Rainbow Dash know his weakness, replying, "No."

"Really?"

"Yes, really!"

"So, it wouldn't bug you if I did this?" Dash asked, giving a poke to Diddy's exposed belly with a hoof, making him squeak with a forced smile.

"Stop it!" Diddy yelled.

"No way! I'm gonna have some fun with this!"

With that, Rainbow began to poke Diddy's belly repeatedly with her front hooves.

"Hehehehehehehehey! Rahahahahahainbohohohow, cuhuhuhuhu it ohohohohout!" Diddy giggled as his belly was so sensitive to the gentle poking and proding.

"Jeeze, Diddy. Ticklish tummy?" Rainbow teased as she started rubbing her hooves on the belly.

"NOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! DAHAHAHAHAHASHIHIHIHIE, PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!"

"Please, what?"

"STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

"Hmm... I'll have to think about it... nah!" Rainbow replied. "Besides, you look so cute like this!"

Diddy blushed and laughed in response.

Then, Rainbow Dash lowered her head towards Diddy's exposed belly and blew a huge raspberry into his belly button, causing him to scream, "NOOOOOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! RAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAINBOHOHOHOW, THAHAHAHAHAHAHAT TIHIHIHIHICKLES!"

"Obviously, it does," Rainbow replied as she lifted her head. "Now, where's your most ticklish spot?"

"Why should I tell you that?" Diddy asked in between giggles.

"Because if you don't, I'll just have use my wings on you until you tell me," Rainbow replied as she turned herself around and opened her wings.

"No, please! Rainbow Dash! I won't be able to take this! PLEASE DON'T!" Diddy begged as the feathery wings got closer and closer to his belly.

Dashie ignored him and began to flap her wings against his belly and sides.

Diddy couldn't bare the soft, ticklish fibers of the hundreds of feathers brushing against his ticklish spots, screaming, "NAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOT THEHEHEHEHE WIHIHIHIHIHINGS!"

"Feel those wings, Diddy? Don't they tickle? They're so soft and tickly, aren't they?" Dash teased as her wings never stopped flapping for a second.

"RAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAINBOHOHOHOHOW! STOHOHOHOHOHOP!" Diddy begged through laughter. "OKAHAHAHAHAHAY, MY NEHEHEHEHEHECK IS MY MOHOHOHOHOST TIHIHIHIHIHICKIHIHISH SPOHOHOHOHOHOT!"

Rainbow Dash smiled evily as she moved her flapping wings against his neck and ears.

Diddy could bare this no more at the soft wings flapping against his highly sensitive neck and ears drove him up a wall of shrieking laughter , screaming, "NAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOT MY NEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHECK! THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT'S ENOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOUGH, RAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAINBOHOHOHOHOHOW DAHAHAHAHAHAHASH!"

"Aww, fine!" Rainbow stopped flapping her wings and closed them, pressing them back to her sides. "You really are that ticklish, are you?"

"Please don't say it."

"I was just joking!" Dash laughed as she playfully punched Diddy's shoulder with a hoof.

Diddy giggled along with Rainbow as he stumbled a bit, asking her, "Wanna go hang out with DK and Applejack?"

"Sounds awesome!" Rainbow replied, getting an idea. "Better yet, how about I fly the both of us there?"

"Really!?"

"Totally!" Dash responded as she opened her wings and gestured Diddy to her back.

Diddy climbed onto Rainbow's back and wrapped his arms around her neck in eccentric happiness.

Then, Rainbow Dash took off into the skies, planning on doing a Sonic Rainboom just for Diddy's entertainment. During the first stage, (Where it is round) she has broken the speed of sound and has created a Sonic Boom with ease. She is now going at speeds above 761 MPH, or the speed of sound. Her speed increases at the cone's angle becomes lower and lower until it is an actual cone at stage two. Then, the Sonic Rainboom happens in which her speed nearly doubles to Mach 10, The Sonic Rainboom is so powerful it shatters the visible light spectrum. Upon reaching Mach 10, she is going 10 times the speed of sound which is 7160 MPH or 2.063 miles per second.

Then, came the huge rainbow circles in the sky, showing of hundreds of beautiful colors such as red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, pink, and others.

At moments like this, these two make can make a pretty amazing flying friends friendship.


End file.
